Last Resort, a homestuck fanfic
by tentacleAuxiliatrix
Summary: So alike, but so different. Rose and Kanaya decide to go out together on a little 'date' to a cafe.
1. -- chapter one --

Who is that troll putting on her trademark jade lipstick?

That troll is Kanaya Maryam, who's also known by her trollhandle grimAuxiliatrix. Her friend Rose had invited her to come hang out with her in this café on her land, the Land of Light and Rain. She, of course, had decided to dress nicely and use an extra bit of fashion sense; Rose hadn't met with Kanaya and had a proper meeting for a while. In fact, last time both of them met, Rose had been drunk and hadn't been…functioning properly. Kanaya, of course, couldn't blame her, for she, herself, was a rainbow drinker, addicted to troll's blood. Previously, she had even gone as far as to trying her lusus's blood, but found it wasn't that pleasing.

Ah, lovely, lovely. The jade lipstick was a great addition to her outfit – she wore an orange dress bearing the Virgo sign on the front of it. Turning around gracefully, she tried to see if she looked okay. Would Rose like it, or hate it? Even though the troll was skilled when it came to fashion, she couldn't help but think if it would be appealing. Hopefully, Rose hadn't ordered any alcoholic beverages at the café or had drunk any beforehand; the encounter would be rather unpleasant. Kanaya had no idea they even had a café on these lands within The Medium, which she considered a rather hostile place. Stepping within her own transportalizer, she transportalized into LOLAR, where she paused.

It was ominously quiet, dark, and this place had an odd smell. There were numerous things within tubes, and she couldn't help but feel intrigued. There were…creatures in there, or something. She didn't know what it was. Times like these made Kanaya feel as if she was being watched, though she was used to the sensation; reading all those horror novels and reading those…what was the word again? Vampires? Rose had showed her some vampire stories, and she enjoyed them. Looking closely, she saw green slime. Interesting. The color was almost like her blood, though a bit more neon.

Had she transportalized in the wrong place? Perhaps she had –

"Hello, Kanaya."

A door opened to reveal a brightly colored god tier-clad girl, looking quite out of place in contrast to the darkness. Kanaya supposed she looked out of place as well in an orange dress that she had wore to compliment Rose's colors. Of course, it was an understatement when someone would say that she was speechless at this moment; no matter how many times she saw Rose, it always felt odd, something stirring within her and making her feel a bit nervous yet happy to see her matesprit.

"Hello Rose." Suddenly her throat felt dry, and she licked her lips, feeling as if they were chapped as well. The taste of lipstick entered her mouth; it was a dull taste in comparison to troll's blood. Maybe she had smeared her makeup? It felt oddly hot in the room all of a sudden, and Kanaya felt her gaze trailing up to Rose's.

"Are We Going To The Café That You Mentioned To Me?"

She couldn't help but asking, and tried to ease off the awkward silence. Awkward silences made the room feel stuffy and uncomfortable all of a sudden. Kanaya felt as if her hair was messed up, but in truth, she was hoping Rose would be pleased; Kanaya hadn't come drunken or on a killing spree or the like..unlike a troll she knew who went by the name of Gamzee. Gamzee Makara. Ugh. She recalled when...no. There were too many memories to ruin the happy and light mood that was settling over her, and she didn't want that to happen. Right now, she had to enjoy the moment. That was then. This was now.

Rose's brilliant gaze rested on Kanaya's face, and the troll felt as if Rose herself was emitting some sort of warmth like the sun, making her feel at ease a little bit. With a nod, she motioned for the troll to follow and walked out of the open door. Kanaya paused a little bit, touching her horns instinctively. Had Rose noticed that they didn't seem clean? Had Rose noticed her jade lipstick was smeared? Had Rose –

"Are you coming, or not?" called an almost playful voice from just outside the door.

Standing there and wondering wasn't helping either. Walking out the door, she continued to follow the Seer outside. Ahhh. There was a little breeze drifting through that ruffled Kanaya's hair, making her feel slightly annoyed. Yet she couldn't help but see that Rose's hair was ruffled, too. As they walked along, she looked at the sky, which was a purplish-pinkish color, before noticing there were odd pink creatures walking around the pink buildings. Rose opened a door in one of the pink, plain buildings before motioning Kanaya to go in.

The troll didn't know what to expect, and went in.


	2. -- chapter two --

The sound of jazz music played as she entered, and the café was pretty much empty except for a pink turtle sitting at the pink reception desk. Everything seemed fluorescent, and Kanaya looked at Rose for a moment before she followed Rose to a table where they sat down. They both looked into each others' eyes for a moment, yellow gazing into violet, violet gazing into yellow. What was this feeling burning within her and making her stomach twist? The troll dropped her gaze to the cup in front of her. It felt as if the café heated up all of a sudden, making Kanaya feel as if she was burning…burning, set on fire –

"Kanaya." Rose had spoken, addressing the fashionista troll. Her voice seemed to emanate within the depths of Kanaya's mind, echoing…and the sensation was similar to as if Rose kept calling her name, over and over.

"Rose." responded the troll. She couldn't help but look at Rose's outfit. It was her god tier outfit, orange and yellow. The colors were so warm, so bright, filled with everlasting hope and the dawn of a new day. Compared to the other humans' god tier outfits, hers looked the most fashionable and vibrant. Vibrant was the right word she had been searching for.

"I Wore This Outfit To Compliment Yours," added Kanaya quickly, hoping she didn't sound hasty or stiff. "In fact –"

"Shhh…" whispered Rose with a small smile, her violet eyes staring down into the Kanaya's sunken ones. "You don't have to be so uncomfortable with me, you know? Just relax."

Rose put her elbows on the table and placed her head in her hands. "What would you like to drink?"

"B – " Kanaya stopped herself. That was silly. She was going to say blood. If she did indeed have troll's blood, the effects wouldn't be pretty.

"I'll take…that juice," she said, pointing to the tomato juice on the shelf.

"Trying to stay healthy, eh?" responded Rose, then suddenly reached her arms out, her hands touching Kanaya's shoulders.

Kanaya flinched, knocking the cup off the table and making the table rattle a little, but then relaxed as Rose's face came closer towards her.

"I love you, you know," murmured Rose, "There is nothing to hide. Besides…"

Their faces were getting incredibly close, and Kanaya relaxed, closing her eyes for a moment. There were no stairs to fall down this time, and she found her lips meeting Rose's. The feeling was hard to explain, but it felt pleasant – they had never really gotten to kiss once. The last time Rose had tried to kiss her, she had fallen down some stairs.

"I Love You," whispered Kanaya. "In Fact…"

Rose blinked, leaning back in her chair. Her arms came away from Kanaya and she maintained the old posture; elbows on the table, head in her palms.

"Instead Of Tomato Juice, I Think I Will Order Some Rosemary Tea."


End file.
